Maxwell Lord (Earth 1)
|relatives= |status=Alive |species=Human/Metahuman |gender=Male |universe=Earth 1 |first appearance= |death= }} Maxwell Lord is a wealthy tech entrepreneur and the Black King of . Later, the forced him to work for her. Early life Nothing is known about Max Lord's early life, except that he is the Black King of Checkmate. Season 9 Maxwell Lord was one of the people responsible for having Ray Sacks released from prison. He was revealed to have an ulterior motive to this. Once Ray found people who had seen The Blur or had taken a picture of him, he took them to Max who hooked them up to a machine that put together pieces of the Blur's body. The reason for this was so Checkmate could find out the Blur's identity. Once Ray found Lois, he kidnapped her and immediately took her to Maxwell, who used his telepathy to look into Lois' memories of the Blur. When Clark arrived (as the Blur), Max told him that if he took another step that he would kill Lois. He also revealed that Lois was subconsciously fighting Max's telepathy. Clark, realizing that it was killing Lois, super sped through Max's machine. Later, Max was held at gunpoint and forced into a limo and finally met the . Some time after his encounter with the Red Queen, Maxwell kidnapped and tormented her with visions. He kept torturing her until he found the information the Red Queen was after: the . When Tess woke up, she used her Checkmate moves on him. She escaped, but little did she know he already had the information for the Red Queen, and he gave it to her. Maxwell made a call to the Red Queen, informing her of Tess's escape. She sent some sort of frequency through the phone, bringing Maxwell to the ground, writhing in pain. Physical Appearance Maxwell has dark black hair. He wears suits whenever he goes out, except when he tortured in her mind. In his "mind game", he wore something more similar to what he wears in the comics, which was black pants, a black t-shirt, a black combat vest, and he was wielding a gun. Personality Maxwell is a very ruthless man. He doesn't like to fail. When he is using his telepathy on someone, he likes to torture them in their own minds. He is very direct and doesn't give into blackmail easily. One exception to this would be when the Red Queen made him work for her. He is very solemn and relentless. Powers and Abilities Maxwell has the metahuman ability to tamper with and read the thoughts and memories of others. * Telepathy - Maxwell Lord has the superhuman ability of telepathy which allows him to read the minds of others. * Memory Manipulation - He can also look into people's memories. He used his ability to find people's memories of the Blur so he could learn his secret identity. * Telepathic Purgatory - Max Lord has the capability of tormenting his victims while gaining access to their memories causing mental anguish and agony. He suggested anguishing idea of killing blur while using his telepathic powers on Lois. Appearances Notes * Maxwell Lord has a personality and speech pattern that matches 's (aka ) speech pattern and personality traits. * Maxwell Lord is the only Checkmate operative who met the . * Maxwell is the Black King to Amanda Waller's White Queen. * In the comics, Max's powers are more limited in that he can only control other people's minds. Also his powers are more difficult for him to use, always resulting in headaches and nosebleeds. * It was the first live-action appearance of Maxwell Lord. Category:Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters